Darn Your Sinister Attraction
by Kayden Kerouac
Summary: Months after the fall of Sunnydale Buffy finds she has too much boring time to think, and who she's think about is driving her crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Darn Your Sinister Attraction  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : This is my first FanFic…I don't own anything. **

**Rating : M just in case for future chapters.**

**Note : I started this like 3 years ago and never got around to finishing it so I'm posting it as is and I'll continue writing it if you guys like it.**

**Pairing : Buffy/Faith with some Willow/Kennedy**

* * *

><p><strong>Willow's POV<strong>

_Journal Entry_

_This house seems quiet, only the five of us left inhabiting it now. Since that final battle we're all just surviving here. No big bad left to take on, no impending doom or apocalypse threatening our lives. Only the few random demons left looking to take over the area surrounding the ex hell mouth. Looking to conquer something already conquered. Everything seems normal for once. Well at least the normal everyone that's not a Scooby member is used to. To us it's a change, a quiet change never expected. It's been nice, our own little family, doing what everyday families do. Dawn's gone back to school. She's in her last year now. Dating regularly, it's not something that Buffy's too keen on but at the same time has no slayer worries to give her an excuse to care. Kennedy and I have taken over Buffy's old room and have both found jobs. An odd thing to have coming from someone who's only job used to be fighting off evil with magic. It's a strange feeling waking up and only fearing a 9 to 5 career to go to. Xander is living in the basement, an all too familiar place for my dearest friend. He seems to be happy regardless. Since Anya's death he's taken it upon himself to make sure the remaining women in his life are protected and taken care of. And of course there's Buffy. She's been appreciating her new found unimportance, so to speak. She's been doing things she wants to do, and not worrying about the fate of the world. She's been unemployed for about 6 months now, but there isn't one among us that even remotely feels she needs to work. She's already done so much for all of us. It's about time she just does something for her. As much as I'd love to say that Buffy is completely content, I know she's not. I can see it in the little things she does. Her heart is gone, her fire. It's like some part of her disappeared with Sunnydale. Not just the single slayer amongst the rest kinda thing either, but something completely separate. Buffy waved goodbye that day to something far more important to her than her destiny. She waved goodbye to the only other person that could fully understand her completely. Buffy watched the other half of her soul drive away on that school bus. She waved goodbye to Faith._

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy's POV<strong>

"Hey Giles." Buffy had been trying to get a hold of her ex watcher for almost 3 days now. With none of her calls returned she had begun to get worried. It turned out that Giles was just in England taking care of some counsel business, and she had just missed him. He eventually got word and gave her a call, knowing that Buffy and the scoobies were prone to thinking the worst. "I'm doing fine. Yes, everyone is ok. I just wanted to talk to you. See how things are holding up in your little part of the world." Buffy's mind wondered to the people that had followed him to L.A., thinking of Faith and what she'd be doing now.

"Everyone in fine Buffy. The girls are doing well, training daily just incase. I'm fine, Angel sends his regards and says he's sorry he hasn't been to see you yet, but that taking care of 12 freshly chosen girls is a full time job." Buffy chuckled on the other end of the phone. He knew she was lonely living in a town, much less a world that no longer required her every moments attention. As if by some residual watcher/slayer connection he then added, "Faith is doing well also." He could almost hear the girls heart skip a beat through the phone at the sound of the darker slayers name.

"That's great Giles." She finally said shaking herself out of daze that simply a name had sent her to. "I'm glad to hear everyone is settling in. I, uh…I was thinking of taking a trip down there soon. Just to see everyone, and take a look around the city. See if there is anything I could, ya know…do. Just your run-a-the-mill patrolling." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, silently hoping that there would be some sort of need for her presence.

"Buffy, I'd love to see you. I know that everyone else would love to see you as well." He paused…she could literally hear him cleaning his glasses. "As far as patrolling, you'd have to speak with Faith. She's been out every night with not much to report. It seems to be rather quiet around here. She usually come back with Taco Bell in lieu of battle wounds."

"Oh…ok. Well I guess I'll just come to see what's going on. Well I'm going to go see what Dawny is up to. She has some new guy, and he's giving me the heeby jeebies. I know it's probably nothing, but I can't help but hope he's some sort of evil. Even in the slightest use of the word. I'd settle with general sleaze ball if that would cure this boredom I have with life right now. Even warding off an evil boyfriend sounds more entertaining that watching Kung-foo movies with Xander again." Giles smiled inside himself thinking that she must have been spending a good majority of her time with Willow, listening to this vary willow-like ramble. "I'll call you again soon, when you're back in the states to let you know when I'll be coming."

"Alright Buffy, take care and let everyone know I send my best." With that they hung up and Buffy went back to the word search she was doing. Circling random words she'd find that reminded her of slaying, rather than what words she should be looking for. She'd already found Stake and Tomb…well she used an "X" for the "K" in stake, but she wasn't being picky. Just trying to get her mind away from the woman too far away even for slayer senses to pick up. With that thought she found an F, A, L, T, and N…she turned the L into a capital I and the N she drew over harder turning it into an H. Now she was reaching…staring down at the jumbled name she decided it was no use and simply let her mind wander to that dark haired girl that occupied most of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of 4 I have complete so far. I like to keep them short at this point and then if you guys like it I'll make them longer. The majority of the story will be in Buffy's POV.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and Giles had finally returned to Los Angeles. It seemed as if the moment his plane touched ground Buffy Summers was already on the other end of his cell phone alerting him of her plans to visit within the week. He said that would be fine, and that he'd have a room set up for her to stay in when she arrived. He missed the girl very much and was getting rather excited to be seeing her after what felt like a lifetime. It had been so lonely the last few months without any of the people he looked at as his children. He was very glad to have at least one of the group coming to visit.<p>

After they hung up, Giles briskly began planning for her stay. Angel was especially excited to hear the news. He'd been wanting to contact Buffy since the hell mouth collapsed in on itself. There was just something inside him making him feel less than certain that his feelings for her would be returned. Especially after the whole Riley escapade, and then that "thing" she'd had with Spike. He was looking forward to getting a chance to maybe rekindle some old flame.

As far as Faith was concerned, she was no where to be found. Thus leaving her unaware of Buffy's plans. She had disappeared several days ago, saying something about needing some room to breath. Then she just vanished. Angel knew Faith well enough at this point to know that she hadn't run away, but that she was simply looking for some time alone. Perhaps to think. She'd be back when she felt the time was right.

* * *

><p>Buffy decided to rent a car and leave Willow and Kennedy with the only other form of transportation they had…an ugly van that made the Evil Trios van look like a Mercedes in comparison. Willow gave her a ride to the rental agency, stopping in front of the glass doors to the building.<p>

"Bye Buff. I'll miss you. Call me when you get there, if you stop anywhere. If you need anything. If anything happens…if you…" Buffy put her hand gently over Willow's mouth.

"Will, Chill." At her unintended rhyme, both girls slightly chuckled. They were still both amused as easily as they hand been back in high school. "I'll be fine, but I'll call you. Just to check in so you don't worry your pretty little witchy head. Okay? I love you." Willow signed and nodded.

"I love you too. Well, have fun. And tell Giles I said Hi!" She leaned in and gave her best friend a huge hug. Buffy hopped out and grabbed all her bags from the backseat, placing them on one of the provided luggage carts. She wheeled her things through the double doors and into the small building, easily finding the window labeled "Rental Pick-ups" She waited in a seemingly endless line, behind a rather large, bald man in short khaki shorts and a unnecessarily tight blue cut off shirt. Finally when she'd almost reached the point of asphyxiation, due to the mans strong odor which she deemed as a scent of "Ham" she found herself in front of a tall birdlike women calling her up.

"Neeeeeext." The woman croaked. Buffy was watching the fat man make his way to his rented Hummer. Inwardly cursing him for being an idiot. She felt like ranting about global warming and conservation but then felt a little too Willowesque, and remembered the many cans of hairspray she herself had packed. "I said Neeeeeeeext!" Buffy shook herself from her daze and stepped forward.

"Oh, yeah umm, I rented a Prius. It's under Summers, Buffy."

"I'll have that for you in just a moment. Can you just fill out these forms while I get the key." She slid a stack of paperwork to the end of the counter. Buffy scanned the pages till she got to the very last page. It had 4 lines of questions which each required one signature. She glared in the direction the woman had disappeared in and mumbled to herself.

"All these papers for four signatures. Ugh." She filled them out and pushed them back in the opposite direction. The woman returned with a set of keys. She handed them to the blonde as Buffy shot her the fakest smile she had mustered in a while.

"Thank you Ms. Summers. One of our drivers is bringing your car around, if you'd just wait out front." Somewhere around 25 or 26 minutes later, she wasn't really counting, the car was finally brought around. She yanked the spare key from the driver and basically threw her bags in the back. "Thanks." She closed the door and sped off. "I hope he wasn't expecting a tip." Buffy knew she was being a little high strung right now and she wasn't positive why, but she was sure it had something to do with where she was going, and why she was going there.

* * *

><p>She Drove for almost 2 hours before she realized how hungry she was. She saw a sign a few miles back saying something about, the best pizza around. So she decided to follow the signs. She picked up her cell phone and called Willow. Not so much because she knew Willow would have wanted her to, but because as much as she'd hate to admit it, she was already pretty lonely. "Hey Wills."<p>

"Buff? Are you there already?"

"No, I decided to stop for pizza. Apparently it's the best."

"Oh, is it? Well, I hope for their sake it is. I know how you are with your Pizza's. Where are you anyway?" Buffy looked around trying to find some signs or where she may be.

"Uh, about 3 hours out of L.A. I think. I don't remember it taking this long before. I think I turned off on the wrong exit somewhere. Oh well, I'm going to get a map and redirect. So don't get all worry willow on me." She smiled as she heard the small giggle escape her best friend.

"Ok, well I gotta get to work. The Library books can't check out themselves. Text me when you get to the hotel ok?"

"Alright, Will. Have fun with all the bookworms." She looked at the building she'd been led to. Good thing she didn't judge by covers, because this cover would have made her completely turn in the opposite direction. She stepped inside and was thinking the exact same thing. "Hmmm, alright well strike two. Lets see bout this pizza." The boy at the counter reminded her a lot of Xander when he was in high school. Good looking, but masked by an overpowering nerdiness.

"Hello, my name is Mikel. What can I get started for you Miss?"

"Miss? Well, that's new. Umm" She looked up at the short menu, and then back at the boy. "I guess I'll just get a personal sized Mushroom and Olive. Oooh and Extra cheese, if you can."

"Coming right up. Oh I'm sorry, would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Um, yeah. Could I just get a small grape soda?" She smiled her signature Buffy smile.

"Sure thing." She went to hand him a ten, but was surprised when he pushed her hand away lightly. "It's on the house." Her face lightened and her head tilted much like a dogs to a new sound.

"Are you sure?"

"A pretty lady like you, deserves to be treated sometimes. All on me Miss."

"Well, thank you Mike." He blushed a thousand shades of red and turned on his heels to get her pizza going. Buffy grabbed her cup and went to fill it up with grapey goodness. She made her way to a table to wait. Then out of nowhere she felt something, a tingling sensation. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and she quivered from the sudden change. She looked around the small diner. Could it be something she could make all bloody and dead? Was is something already and bloody and dead she thought. She then got another feeling. She felt Faith. It couldn't be. She was still miles out of L.A. and there was no way that she could feel Faith all the way in the middle of…of…wherever she was. She ignored her feelings and sat pensively awaiting her food.

"Order number 18." Buffy got up quickly grabbing her pizza from the window and rushing out to her car. Leaving behind a very confused Mikel behind her. She jumped into the drivers seat and started the car deciding she didn't have the time to sit and eat, she'd just drive and eat which worked just as effectively. She didn't want to wait any longer to be in L.A. She was there in less than 2 hours and 4 slices of pizza later. Which by the way was not the best pizza around. Buffy was pulling up the driveway to the hotel when she decided to leave the majority of her bags in the trunk. If Faith was in there she didn't want another second to pass before she could see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she set foot inside the large front lobby, she saw Giles.

"Buffy. You made it!" She walked directly up to him and engulfed him in a slayer hug.

"I've missed you." She continued to cling.

"Well, I've missed you to Buffy." Somewhat surprised by the usually very reserved girls sudden burst of affection.

"Where is everyone Giles?" She said looking around the lobby.

"Angel is at the firm, and the girls are in the parlor training. Would you like to go see them?"

"Sure." She paused a second looking around a little before asking her next question. "Uh, where's Faith?" Giles removed his glasses and started to clean them.

"I'm not sure." He said holding up his frames looking them over before placing them back on his face. "She took off a few days ago and hasn't called. Angel doesn't seem to think she's left us for good. Just gone away for a while. Her things are still here, so I trust his opinion." Buffy felt her heart sink. She'd come all this way to see Faith, be it concealed by the idea of seeing her once watched and ex boyfriend. She still didn't want to think that her chance to come clean with her new found feelings may have been missed by a few days.

"Oh, ok…well. I'm sure she's fine. This is Faith, she never does anything she hasn't already secretly thought out about a million times. Let's go see those girls!"

"Alright. Well as long as Faith is out of town, you can stay in her room. It's far more comfortable and inviting in comparison to the rest of the rooms. I'm sure she wouldn't oppose. I can take you there later."

"Oh, well ok. Yeah sure. Sounds good." The thought of staying in the other girls room made Buffy heart pulse unevenly.

* * *

><p>Giles led her to the parlor where she found a group of her old roommates punching and kicking violently at imaginary foes. They all looked so much more powerful, stronger and far more determined than the last time she'd seen them. At the sound of the parlor, now turned training room doors dragging open Rona caught a glimpse of Buffy first. In mid kick she dropped her foot down heavily with a thud.<p>

"Oh my God Buffy! What the fuck, what's up girl?" Buffy's small smile turned into a very large grin. These girls may have been somewhat of a burden for a while, but since they'd all gone through so much together she'd grown to love them as they had her. They all stopped their routine and started to all talk in unison. Coming towards her arms open for hugs. She was very willing to accept. It felt like such a long time since she'd had any human contact, that wasn't from the same usual people she lived with. They sat in a circle on the floor trading stories of what had been going on since their last encounter. Buffy, feeling slightly left out due to the lack of events she's been preview to back home. She listened happily however, just enjoying the company of other who could somewhat relate to her on a more primal level.

"I've just been at home. Laying low. Kinda, living the boring civilian life or however you wanna put it. Not much is happening on my end." The girls nodded knowing all too well how she was feeling.

"So, are you enjoying your freedom though Buff? I mean it must be really relaxing, in spite of the no impending doom."

"Yeah, it's nice. But in all honesty, I'm really just bored out of my mind. I miss it sometimes. For so long all I wanted was to be normal. To go unnoticed, but now I just feel like even more of an outcast. More-so that I ever did as the "Chosen one". I don't really understand it. I guess I'm just destined to feel out of place." She nervously chuckled. But surprisingly didn't get any shocked looks. She was greeted with only sad smiles. Rona never being a very touchy person, placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"We know how you must be feeling Buffy. It's like you have all this power…but nothing to use it on. It's all just pent up, and you feel like it's going to waste." Buffy gave a self sympathizing nod and felt pity for the rest of her slayer sisters. Hating that they had to feel anywhere close to the same disappointment that she did. The difference being is, they had each other to confide in and talk to about things. Where as Buffy had no one in her corner that understood what it was like to go from being the one and only, to nothing special. No one could 100% relate to her, except Faith.

* * *

><p>Giles Has disappeared from the conversation the girls had been having somewhere nearing the beginning. He left them to have a slayer moment while he went to his office to check up on some news he had been made aware of while overseas. A while passed while the girls continued talk. Now on less depressing topics and just generally talk about whatever filled their worlds at the time. A Familiar voice interjected. "Hello Buffy." Buffy's heart jumped. She turned to face Angel. His cold gaze froze her. It was a welcomed gaze she'd loved to be the receiver of. "How have you been?" It still took a moment of composure for her no matter the relationship status they had. Angel would always be this intense feeling that her tongue tied and her brain reeling. Finally she managed a response.<p>

"Good. I've been good. Bored…but good. What's the what with you?" He grinned at her and came to hover near the circle of girls.

"Not much, just hunting out the big bads. Not much to report, as I'm sure you've noticed." She gave an eye roll to answer. He chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so. So, Uh Buffy. What brings you here? Other than boredom."

"I've missed everyone. The others wished they could join me, but they're all working stiffs now. And always seem busy with that, so they couldn't make it. But I just needed to see some familiar faces. See what my old pals are up to." Angel threw her a sort of confused glance. Buffy was a very family oriented person, when it came to her close friends she considered them more of a family than her biological one. However she never came to just chat. She stood up and motioned Angel to follow her from the room. "It was nice catching up with you guys. There will be more time to talk later. I'll be here for a while." They waved her goodbye, before returning to their former state of air kicking. Angel and Buffy made their way through the big double doors and back into the hotel halls. "Show me to my room and we can talk on the way."

"Alright. Where does Giles have you?"

"Faith's room." He frowned a little. Why had Giles given her that room? Faith wasn't gone for good, and there were plenty of unoccupied rooms for her to stay in. It seemed odd but if that's where he placed her, he'd take her there.

"Uh, ok…it's on the top floor. Faith likes the view. And she has complete reign over the whole level." Buffy liked that Faith found some comfort in Angel to confide in. It still got to her a little that either of the two had someone, other than her they could talk to.

* * *

><p>They road the rickety elevator to the highest floor until Buffy was certain her ears were popping. Angel was right though, once they reached the room she could see from the doorway the amazing view of the city. It was rather dark and gloomy in the room aside from the white Christmas lights Faith had hanging from one side of the suite to the other. It was very "Faith-like". It was a nice room all together. Large with high ceilings. Plenty of space for a bored slayer to stretch her hungry legs. It also had a window on one end leading out to the fire escape that climbed up to the roof. She could almost see a phantom of Faith hanging out the window cigarette in hand, heading up the escape to smoke on the roof. Faith may have come across to the naked eye as a tough chick, hard and unfaltering. But to Buffy, and those lucky enough to know Faith on a little deeper a level. You knew she was a thoughtful person, that just saw the world in a slightly different light. She pictured her sitting on the ledge staring off at the world below her. It was at this moment she wished Faith were here and started to wonder more than ever where she'd run off to.<p>

"Where is she Angel?" She didn't need to elaborate, he knew exactly to whom she was referring.

"I don't know Buffy, but I know she isn't far." He sensed some sadness in her question.

"How do you know that?" Again the sadness panged at him. He was confused, yet heart broken for whatever the small girl in front of him was feeling.

"I know the same way you know." He looked into her almost misty eyes. "I can feel her." She nodded. It was true. She wanted to confide in him. Tell him that she needed Faith to be here. That there was so much she needed to say. About slaying, about Sunnydale, about high school, about the night she dug that blade into Faith's gut, about everything that happened that day. About everything they'd gone through, but above all else how much she just needed Faith in her life. She was the single person that knew her feelings inside and out as if they were her own. But she couldn't tell Angel any of that. She knew that telling Angel that he wasn't the only one she needed for things like that, would break him. So she kept it in. Silently telling herself that Faith would be here soon. Hopefully. "Faith will be here soon. You know as well as I do she never leaves for very long. Hell sometimes she goes away and comes back, and we don't even realize it till she comes down for coffee, or beer." With that it lightened Buffy's worried mood and made her giggle a little. Angel looked at her for only a slit second. Worried that she'd be able to read his thoughts. He was contemplating when to have that certain conversation with her, but decided to save it for later. "Well…I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. I'll be starting dinner soon. I've developed a love for cooking lately." He smirked and Buffy laughed.

"You can't even eat!" She stated as if it was the newest development.

"Yes, well…apparently I'm good at it. And it keeps the girls quiet when they're mouths are filled with food, so I don't mind." They shared a brief smile. "Anyway it will probably be ready in 2 hours or so. So come down whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Angel." He turned to leave but was stopped by the sounds of his own name. "Angel. It's really nice seeing you again. I can't wait to spend some more time with you while I'm in town." He smiled and left, closing the doors behind him. Buffy threw herself onto the large over stuffed bed and collapsed into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter I had already had finished. So please review after you've read it and let me know if you think I should keep going, or just start a new fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>An hour later Buffy woke to a dark room. The sun had gone down, and it was very quiet all around her. She flipped on the lamp sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Letting the least amount of jarring light into her vision. She looked around the room observing all the little details of the space that made it very obvious to anyone, well to Buffy that this was in fact Faith's. Not only was it Faiths room, but by the slightest glance you could tell that Faith viewed this as her safe haven. A place in the dark away from the world rude reality. There were a few posters on the walls of bands Buffy had never heard of. Some scattered decoration that no doubt Faith had lifted from post-apocalyptic homes before they'd fallen into nothing. Her clothes were pretty well kept in order aside from a few random articles laying on random surfaces. She took into careful account that there was a couch on one wall with a pillow and light blanket. Which looked as if it saw more human interaction then the bed she now found herself in. The thought of Faith laying on that tiny couch instead of this huge over stuffed bed made Buffy's heart pang a bit, trying to place the reason behind Faith's oddities. She let her hand bring the comforter she'd being clinging to, lift itself to her nose. She could slightly smell Faith in them. A mixture of an anything but fruity perfume, and the smallest hint of sweat, she got momentarily lost. She sat up again, and made her way lazily to the doors. Poking her head out, she looked from side to side down the long hallway. Knowing well enough that she was the only person to inhabit this floor. The solitude got to her a little, where to Faith it must have been heavenly. She left the doors unlocked, and walked the length to the elevator.<p>

Once back in the lobby, she found the dining room. She could hear the girls talking over dinner as soon as the elevator doors had opened. Reaching the dining room she took a seat around the large oak table. There was already a plate filled up for her, it smelled delicious so naturally she just dug in. Angel was right he was very good at cooking. In fact his food was like Jesus on a paper plate. She briskly finished and went to get seconds, which later followed thirds. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten so much and still wanted more. Giles must have noticed, because he gave her a "Holy crap, Buffy!" kind of look. She just smiled and shoveled more of Angels masterpiece into her mouth. They all talked for a while after everyone had finished they're meals. Angel came in with a large trash bag scooping up all the plates and plastic cups.

"Isn't it rather expensive to use so many paper plates, and just toss them?" Buffy asked, thinking it was a useless investment.

"You'd think but we actually spent more on the water bill with all the washing of dishes and showering that we do in this building. Plus you try getting a bunch of slayer mini's to do dishes!" She smirked in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense." They all talked awhile more. Angel telling Buffy of the girls plans on going to San Diego to kill a small hoard of vamps that was tormenting an old folks home. Giles talked to Buffy about how funny he found it that Willow was fallowing in his steps, becoming a librarian and all. Several hours had passed and Buffy remembered she hadn't even called Willow yet. "Well guys, I have to call and let Willow know I'm here before she conjures some sort of wonky spell to find my lifeless body somewhere off the freeway. Not to mention I'm still really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go into the city tomorrow, if anyone wants to come with me…I'll leave around 11:00." With that she left the room cell in hand, making her way to the stairs this time, figuring the extra walk would get her more relaxed for bed.

* * *

><p>The phone rang several times into the late hours of the night, until finally Willow's groggy voice sounded on the other end. "Hey, sorry I didn't call sooner. I got caught up." She heard Will clear her throat.<p>

"I understand. I got worried for a moment, then realized who you are and figured I'd at least give it till morning before I really started to freak."

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. Sorry if I woke you up Wills. I miss you guys already. Faith's not even here. I guess she took off and disappeared. So maybe this trip will turn out less stressful than I thought." She tried to convince Willow, or maybe herself that Faith's absence was a relief to her and not gripping on her heart like a vice.

"Yeah that's true. Well goodnight Buffy. Sweet dreams." Willow had know Buffy too long to not know when the girl was trying to hind something. And Buffy had been trying to hide this for quite some time now. She just let it go. She knew when Buffy was ready she'd tell her.

* * *

><p>When Buffy got back to the room, the heat was almost too much for her so she opened all the windows letting in a nice breeze. She searched through her things for something light to wear, but to her disappointment all she found wear sweats. She decided to rummage through the many drawers of Faith's dresser, where she found some small shorts and a black tank top. She was now engulfed with the smell of Faith all over her skin. It was both wonderful and unbearable. She couldn't remember it being so hot when she lived in L.A. before. She wiped a quick bead of sweat from her forehead before plunging herself deep within the covers of the oversized bed. She fell into a sound sleep the second her head hit the pillow. Willows request had certainly been met, for Buffy's dreams had never been sweeter.<p>

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to the light touch of sun shining, and a cool breeze blowing in across her skin. She was glad it had cooled down a little since last night. After showering and getting ready for the day she rode the elevator to the lobby where she found several girls standing around waiting for her.<p>

"Oh hey! You guys going with me?" Rona spoke up first, saying each of them had something they needed to do in the city and would appreciate the ride. Buffy mood was slightly deflated, she'd hoped for some company not just to be a taxi to the younger girls. Not that really minded that part, just that she'd come to feel closer to people less unnecessary and more wanted. Things weren't really shaping out to be that way. None-the-less, they all piled into Buffy's rental and began their half and hour journey to West Hollywood. While the girls scrambled out in their own desired directions Buffy chose to just wander aimlessly. Taking in the city she'd grown up in. It's always been a loud and bustling place, filled with people and things to see. It's gotten bigger she thought, and louder as the years have passed. It was almost overwhelming to her now. She'd been walking around for about an hour, stopping into shops along the way. Being certain to stop at Millions of Milkshakes to get her coveted Judge Alex before continuing on her walk. She came upon a quiet little park she didn't remember from previous trips, but decided to catch her bearing awhile under the shade of one of the giant trees. She watched a couple lay peacefully together on a blanket, while several small children chased each other around. A few guys were walking their dogs together on the farthest side of the park, as several random wanderers made their way through the grassy space. She closed her eyes and let the sun wash over her as time passed and the shade of her tree became smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p>Around 2:30 she picked herself up out of her daydreams and headed back towards the place they'd all agreed to meet. She saw some of the girls there already, holding assortments of bags from different stores and some with star bucks cups. They waited there for another few minutes for the rest of their pack. Then made their way to the valet for the keys.<p>

"So, Buffy. What did you do today?" One of the girls asked her light heartedly.

"I just walked around remembering all the places from when I'd lived here. Then I just hung out at that park on the corner for a while."

"You mean you didn't shop or anything?" Rona yelped from the passenger seat.

"No, not today. Today I just felt like getting lost out there." Her eyes were glazed over, thinking deeply about what she had truly been getting lost in thought over. As she laid in that park she imagined that out of the tree line, Faith would have come sauntering up to her in her usual manner. Sitting beside her as if nothing had happened, and no time had passed since that day. She'd lay beside her and they'd stare up at the clouds, getting lost together in the endless sky, and each other. No worries, no cares, just the grass beneath them and the whole world ahead of them. She snapped out of her daydream to hear one of the girls squeal as Buffy's car just missed the Honda screeching to a halt in front of them. She slammed on her brakes, taking account of everyone in the car. "You guys alright?"

"Uh, yeah Buff. You want me to drive or something. You seem a little out of it. I mean this L.A. traffic can take a while to get used to. Even for the most defensive of drivers." Rona smiled lightly knowing that Buffy only got her license recently, and was far less focused on the driving aspect and far more focused on the scenery. With that Buffy pulled off to the side, trading places with Rona and settling in for the ride back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>When they finally got to the parking garage of the building it was nearly 5:30, due to the traffic on the 101. Buffy made her way to the elevator to go to her room when she was stopped by Angel.<p>

"Hey, Buffy." He looked at her very intently. "Could I um, talk to you in my study for a moment?" She nodded just enough for him to catch it, and was lead to his room.

It was a rather dark space. Which she expected nothing less from him. A very large desk covered in books and one small lamp lighting the whole room just slightly.

"I know that this is kind of a weird time to be doing this but, I just wanted to talk to you about…Well about us Buffy." She eyes widened and her heart began racing. Normally should would be happy to talk to Angel about "US" but that was before. Before she'd realized that her feelings for Faith were more than just a slayer connection. She thought back to her cookie dough convo with Angel before then battle that was ahead of them. It still resonated in her head and spoke true to her cookie dough-esque feelings. But once she'd finally thought that perhaps she was a fully baked cookie. The only person she wanted munching down of some gooey cookie Buffy goodness, wasn't the undead ex boyfriend she initially intended to have in her future. This was going to be a very different conversation then she was hoping to have. Maybe she could still go with the Cookie analogy?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Ok...little bit of Faith. **

* * *

><p>Angel had been rattling on for sometime now, so much so that Buffy had lost track of the conversation. Only hearing a few hesitated "I's" and "You's", as well as a few "We's" thrown in the mix. She reentered the idea that this conversation would have been far more thrilling months ago. But that at this point, she just longed more for it to end. Angel was staring at her now with a pensive look, as if waiting for her to answer. SHIT, he must have asked me something that more than just my smile and nod could answer.<p>

"Uh…yes? No?…wait. What?"

Angel's eyebrows furrowed."I asked you if you felt even remotely the same as I do?"

"Oh, um. Cookie-dough still." She shrugged her shoulders and added a sweet smile. Angel just continued his gaze. Silently stating that that would no longer suffice as an answer.

"Buffy, I'm telling you now that I love you. That I've waited these last few months for you to mention anything we'd talked about. To even call and maybe hint at the idea of you and me getting back together again. To no avail I might add. I understand if you aren't interested anymore…but really? 'Cookie-dough still', I know you well enough to know that your lustings don't take a vacation."

Buffy inwardly agreed. This much was true. Buffy knew she'd usually just kind of floated from infatuation to infatuation. Not this time, Faith was real. More than she'd ever felt before. What's that look he's giving me…am I talking out loud. Can he read minds. Oh god.

"Buffy. Did you find someone else out there?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm being completely honest with you. I'm just not ready to really think too much about a Buffy/Angel pairing at the moment. I love you, I mean like so much! You know I do. I just don't want to say anything I'll take back later. Or start anything with you to end it in a month. You know me Angel, sometimes I just take a lot longer than everyone else."

Understatement, Angel thought. Well this conversation was going far less how he wanted, and far more how he'd expected. Unless it was a battle plan Buffy couldn't make up her mind on anything else ever. Well, if she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear now, he'd just have to use the time she'd be here as his chance to maybe sway her feelings.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, promise me that you'll at the very least try to take a little look in your feelings folder and see if there's anything there that says my name?" He gave a small but hopeful, almost begging smile.

She agreed to that. Couldn't hurt, but was still very unlikely. She found herself longing for Faith's presence more than ever. She'd make this situation far less frustrating. Seeing as how she'd just flat out tell Angel there was no fucking way. With that he hugged her gently and took a seat behind his desk.

"I'm going to get some work done before I start dinner. Is there anything in particular you'd like to have?"

She shook her head. Nothing really sounded good to her. She just wanted that certain someone to make their way back from wherever the hell they were hiding. Then once her nervous demon butterflies settled, she could maybe consider eating again. Last night had only been an exception. She hadn't been smothered with these needing feelings until the park. Now everything seemed less appetizing, if it wasn't Faith that is.

* * *

><p>She'd since left Angel in his study, probably brooding as usual. Very "Edward Cullen-esque" she laughed at her comparison. She was back in Faith's room laying on the bed with a book she'd found on one of the shelves. It was starting to get dark outside, and the cold night air was intruding upon her camisole clad torso. She'd decided to skip out on dinner and just sneak a midnight snack later if her butterflies got hungry in the night. The book in hand was far more gripping than she'd originally imagined it to be, and found herself getting sucked into the pages. Willow would be so proud. At the mere thought of the redhead, her phone buzzed to life on the blanket next to her.<p>

**-Hey lady, how's L.A.? Did you have a nice day? How's everyone?-**

She loved when Willow would text, she would text the same as she'd speak. You could almost hear her mind ticking away through the glowing screen.

**-LA is LA hahaha. My day was ok I guess I took the girls out to west hollywood and then I hungout in a park. Oh and angel confessed his undying love for me!-**

She waited momentarily, knowing that Willow was about to send her a ramble fest.

**-OMG! :O He did! And, well what did you say? Are you guys all smoochie? Should I text back later. I don't want to get in the way of any Ultimate feeling of Happiness! Can I tell Xander? Wow…I know it's not really a shock, you two getting together again, but WOW!-**

Buffy wondered how Willow could type that much. No really, isn't that too many characters for a text? Must be some witchy text message magic. Her response was far shorter.

**-No. None of that. I told him I was still cookie-dough.-**

No wait this time Willow's reply was almost sent before Buffy's had time to close.

**-You didn't. lol-**

A second message following shortly thereafter.

**-What did I tell you about that analogy. One time use only haha. Well I know you must have good reason behind not accepting his advances.-**

**-Yeah**.-

She hated not tell her best friend what was really going on in the Buffy-verse right now, but at the same time she didn't want to explore that whole conversation until she was even sure it was one she'd need to have. Buffy may have had feelings for Faith, but that definitely didn't mean that Faith had any feelings for Buffy. And seeing as Buffy hadn't had feelings for any other girls other than Faith, she didn't see the point in 'outing herself' to everyone if it was a completely unneeded action.

**-Well I'll be here if you ever decide to let me know what those reasons are. I love you Buff. Sleep good.-**

**-g'nite will-**

Buffy started back on her book, before she found herself starting to drift in between sentence. She nodded off into sleep with her book still grasped in her hands.

* * *

><p>Her dreams were vivid.<p>

She was in Faith's room, only slightly altered by a dream state reality. It was dark only lit by the moon outside, which in dream world seemed ten times it's usual size. She felt as if she were looking for something. Hunting almost savagely for something, something she couldn't remember what. A clanking came from the fire escape outside her window and a dark figure loomed in the frame. A smell then filled her nostrils a musky yet sweet smell. The figure as if made of smoke alone blew its way towards her. She felt it completely encase her in it's presence. It spoke, but she couldn't make sense of any known words. She could feel it searching her. As if it too were hunting for something in her. Without knowing for certain with any physical proof, Buffy could tell that this figure roaming her without haste was Faith. Her essence so strong it hit Buffy like a ton of stakes. When the figure stopped it's searching. It came to rest directly in front of her slowly transforming from smoke to human entity. Before it could completely change Buffy reached out to the only whole part, trying to feel Faith's skin on her skin. But before she could something jolted her back into reality.

She awoke to a dimly lit room and her book resting on her chest. Well that was a tease. If Faith didn't show up soon she may explode.

* * *

><p>The next morning came very unwillingly to Buffy. She went down to have breakfast, not really sure of what she planned on doing today. Maybe asking Giles to go out with her, have lunch or something. She found that all the girls had already left to San Diego. Something she had mistakenly assumed was taking place weeks from now. Once again she was wishing that her trip had gone a little more as planned. In the dining area she found a silver dish containing what looked like pancakes in funny shapes and a nice portion of scrabbled, Cheesy (just how she liked em) eggs. A single flower placed in a dark purple vase next to it. Joined by multiple glasses containing every different drink she could possibly want. She instantly knew this was a boys way of trying to 'woo' her. Well, she thought. At least he's given me options.<p>

The pancakes and eggs were amazing, as she's expected.

* * *

><p>Once she'd gone back upstairs to clean herself up, she went to look for Giles. finding him in his presumed place, the library. He was sitting at a table with at least a dozen books piled along side each other. He looked up at her a rather worried look on his face.<p>

"You ready to be a lot less bored Buffy?"

"What?"

"Seems that something is stirring in the San Francisco area. I'm not really sure on what just yet, but I'm doing what I can to zero in on it."

She was both concerned but admittedly overjoyed with the thought of a possible battle in her near future.

"Should I call Willow and Xan? I know Kennedy must be itchin for something only slaying can scratch."Giles looked at her a little crooked then back at his books before adding.

"You may want to consider it. I'm not certain but from what I've been hearing from England, it could be pretty serious."

Several days had passed. The girls were still in San Diego. Angel was still 'anonymously' doing little things to remind Buffy how 'serious' he was about her. Willow, Xander and Kennedy had been alerted of the San Francisco potential worry. And Faith was still M.I.A.

Buffy's dreams however found themselves full of Faith. She'd wake to having hot sweats and rapid breathing. Due to some more than friendly meetings with the dark slayer. Last night in particular was her favorite of both her dreams and daydreams.

She was on the roof watching the city spin beneath her. Perched lazily on the edge, a set of hands finding their resting place on her hips. She jumped at the sudden contact. Without needing to turn to be positive of whom was behind her, she already knew. The hands attached to the muscular arms, attached to the perfectly fit shoulders, which were attached to her Faith, continued roaming her figure. Starting slowly and gently, progressively becoming more and more possessive. She was now being pulled from her seat, and easily lifted to face her counterpart. Faith's eye intense and unwavering. Without asking 'not that she'd have to' Faith forced her lips to meet Buffy's. Her rough hands holding tight to her. Buffy's hands now equally wandering the taught body in front of her. She ran her hands longingly over Faith's chest before they came to rest in her hair, trying to deepen the kiss that was quickly becoming far more than just a simple kiss. Faith maneuvered her up against the wall nearest them. Taking one of Buffy's legs and holding it up around her waist with an arm. She traveled the length of the blonde girls other leg until she found the hem of her loose fitting shirt. She trailed her fingers up the warm skin of Buffy's abs, never breaking the contact between their dueling for control mouths. All at once she bit lightly on Buffy's lower lip, while cupping firmly in her hand Buffy's left…

Then a loud ring from her phone shook her from that dream. But no further mind was paid to the loss of that moment seeing as she knew every time her eyes would close the dream would start up until the next time she would wake. If only these lucid meetings could take place in the waking world.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize there was no actual BuffyFaith...but I'm not ready to bring her in so meh, dreams will do. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a few days. I've been pretty busy. Just finished this chapter gonna start the next one soon. Should be up by tonight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Buffy had woken up earlier than usual. The indicator light on her phone was blinking. She had a message from Willow letting her know that she'd found some books at the library for Giles, that could be handy for the San Francisco happenings. She also mentioned that she found a book that Buffy may be interested in. It had been almost a week since her arrival here and still no sign of Faith, or signs of fun for that matter. She felt equally as invisible here as she had at home. Oh well she thought.<p>

She'd decided to attempt at making herself some breakfast. When she got downstairs and began concocting something out of egg and what she thought was bacon, Giles came strolling in.

"Oh, good morning Buffy. I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon. How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright. Anything new with the potential apocalypse brewing?"

Giles sensed something behind Buffy's eyes. She was saying the words but she had so much more to say deeper inside. Normally when it came to these suppressed emotions Giles would let them be and figure that they'd eventually work themselves out. But something about Buffy right now made him feel almost compelled to ask her.

"Are you alright? You seem, I don't know, you seem…well quite frankly you just seem sad."

She paused momentarily because Giles never really dug to find out anything like this.

"I'm ok G, I just feel sort of empty"

She was being very honest another or todays firsts. He gave her a sad smile and steadily made his way up to the girl. Treating her as if she were a small wild creature, easily terrified. He didn't want her to run. In a very uncharacteristic show of affection, Giles placed his strong fatherly arms gingerly around Buffy. He wasn't the best when it came to verbal comfort but the least he could do was hug the younger girl and try to show some form of support.

"Buffy, I know things are tough right now. Maybe soon things will start to look up. You'll have your focus on San Francisco and all your other worries will just seem, I don't know minimal."

Buffy nodded slowly.

"I suppose."

Giles had decided that perhaps staying cooped up in this big old hotel, or wandering around this giant city alone, wasn't exactly the best way for Buffy to take her mind off her troubles. He asked her if she'd like to go on a little adventure out into the city. She'd agreed and they were now in his car finding their way to the restaurant he had suggested.

* * *

><p>The little space was covered with greens and browns a very earthy feel. What else could you expect in LA, unless in Hollywood, where in trade for earthy you get rainbow. The food itself and the service was good. Her and Giles tried to manage some conversation without mentioning anything slayer-like. Then, there it was again. Another tingling feeling like at the pizza shop. She could sense Faith again. It got harder to focus on the topic at hand and easier to let her mind stray. As soon as they returned from their journeying, Buffy got in her car and figured she'd just follow her senses until she either found Faith at the end of them, or she got completely lost.<p>

* * *

><p>She'd been driving for a while. Following this feeling. Whenever she'd thought she'd found the end of her trip the senses took her somewhere else. She'd stopped at 4 hotels, a 7eleven and 3 gas stations, and to no avail. She pulled off at a small park and drank a red bull she'd picked up at one of her many stops. She stared off at the space before her simply watching the branches of all the trees swaying in the wind. She watched the leafs blow in the air and scatter to the ground. Everything seemed so serene and peaceful. Buffy couldn't feel either of those things. She'd just barely admitted to herself her complete feeling or lack thereof of belonging in this world anymore, much less admitted it to anyone else. Without warning hot tears slowly started pooling in her eyes, and just as rapidly trickling down her pale cheeks. Buffy could handle feeling out of the loop, a loss of self worth, and a lack of importance. But she couldn't stand that the person who could make all that seem minuscule was out of sight. She'd come here to feel something. She'd come to LA to find something to make everything a little more bearable. Faith not being here when Buffy needs her most, is just…Buffy smacked her head down on the steering wheel…well it's just so fucking like Faith!<p>

She managed to nod off to sleep, while having gotten so deep into her thoughts that they eventually just became dreams. When she woke up she was still sitting in her car but she could no longer see the trees or the leafs, it'd gotten too dark. She started her car, the dashboard clock reading 7:15.

"Really? How did I manage to sleep for 4 hours?"

She rolled her eyes, and sluggishly allowed herself to drive. Her body was starting to mimic her heart. Going through the motions that her brain was telling it to. Her limbs felt like anchors, weights just dragging her down. The drive back to her sanctuary was taking lifetimes. Passing familiar signs and exits. She was only ten minutes away now, the closer she got the further she wished she was. Her mind wouldn't make itself up, with a heavy sigh she tried to breath out all this frustration. She'd made it to the parking garage forcing her rental into park and dragging her own lifeless body to the hotel entrance.

* * *

><p>The girls had come back from their trip and were all sitting in the common room chatting with Giles and Angel about "Vacation". Angel was the first to notice her arrival. He gave her a leering smile and she fell into one of the chairs next to Rona. She listening without involvement. Her mind not processing the conversations. She thought about what could be happening back home, and why she'd decided to stay here for so long. The idea was one not well planned. Had Faith been here perhaps things could have gone differently, but if Buffy was going to feel this emptiness she'd rather do it in the privacy of her own room than in a hotel filled with people and a place where she's never felt more lonely in her whole life. Angel gave her a curious look and proceeded to leave the room. He returned shortly after with a tray of sandwiches.<p>

"A light dinner girls? Figured you'd all like to continue your talking in here, rather than move the party."

He smiled at them as they thanked him for his thoughtfulness. Buffy inwardly sneered at him. Undoubtedly patting himself on the back. He was a good guy she, and everyone else knew that. It was no secret, and maybe she should stop trying to pretend it didn't do something for her. I mean in the last few months Faith's not so much as text. No sign of feelings that could be returned. She'd been playing this scenerio of her visit over and over in her head that she had just assumed it would all go as accordingly.

Maybe it was time to stop kidding herself. If Faith felt even remotely the same she'd have at the very least tried to get in contact with her. At least Angel was making it very clear of his intentions. Ugh, but did she really want to start that whole debacle again. Taking a glance at him, still with his gaze locked in on her. No, was the only answer she could come up with. She took a bite of her turkey on rye. I could get used to this food though.

A couple hours later she'd said her good nights and headed back to her room.

* * *

><p>She took a lukewarm shower and put on her new found favorite pair of Faith's shorts. She laid herself in bed and turned off the lamp beside her.<p>

"Fuck this place"

She whispered into the darkness.

"Fuck this lamp, fuck this bed, fuck these shorts!"

She was now shouting into the big emptiness before her.

"Fuck Angel, Fuck Giles, Fuck Willow and Kennedy. Dawn and Xander. Fuck em All! And fuck you most of all, you Faith, Fuck you!"

Her words were stuttered and harsh. Being pushed out in completely loss of control.

"Fuck you Faith, fuck you."

...

"Fuck me? What did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will definitely involve some BF**

**Thanks for reading guys! :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so just finished this chapter. Gave ya a little Faith. It's not as meaty as I would like it to be but I'm super busy and promise to have more up soon. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fuck me? What did I do?"<p>

Faith stood at the window holding a lit cigarette in one hand and a small duffle bag in the other.

"I…uh, um. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing B. You do know this is my room right?"

Buffy sat up and turned on the light. Pulling the blankets up around her torso. Her brain was reeling. So many things were running through her thoughts all at once. What do you say now Buff. Come on, use that quick wit of yours.

"B? Hello?" Buffy was clearly letting her thinking process show because her face was contorting into what Faith would deem as the most uncomfortable looking positions.

"I came to visit."

"My room? Or the city?" Faith smirked at her own remark.

Not amused with the comment Buffy made her way off the bed and started collecting her things.

"I just came to visit everyone and since you'd vanished I was given your room. I'll go find another room. I hear there's plenty."

Faith cam closer to her and gently placed her hand on the handle of the bag Buffy was starting to sling over her shoulder.

"Whoa, I didn't say you had to scram. You can stay, you looked more comfortable in that bed than I ever do. I'll just kick it on the couch for tonight. I usually do anyway. It's late anyway. No need to go wandering the hollowed halls tonight."

Buffy didn't hear a word of what Faith had said her focus was still on the hand that was resting on hers. Sending hot chills up her arm and throughout her whole body.

"Hey, you ok? You look pale?"

Buffy physically shook herself back to alertness.

"yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine. Just tired. I'll have Giles find me another room tomorrow."

She tossed her bag next to the bed and settle back in under the covers. This wasn't what she'd wanted out of a reunion, but at this point she'd take what she could get. She watched Faith shed the leather jacket and dark wash jeans she had on. Her figure was far more intoxicating now than Buffy had remembered. Faith laid on her back on the small sofa covering herself with the thin blanket. She couldn't help but feel bad for bogarting the girls bed, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel worse at the fact that her original assumption of the couch had been true. She'd known Faith to always be a little different when it came to common human functions. That was one of the reasons why she'd been so drawn to her in the first place after all. She couldn't sleep. Not now, not with Faith ten feet away. Not with the other girls scent completely consuming everything around her more than it had before. Not with Faith's sleep sounds echoing through the now suffocating room. She'd decided sleep was definitely not possible and settled for just lulling herself into a daze at the sound of Faith's slow breathing.

* * *

><p>The next morning she waited until the sun made its way to the windows, before briskly springing from the bed and grabbing as many of her things as she could, racing to the elevator. Once in the lobby she left her bags there to rest while she herself went to rest in the common room until someone else woke up.<p>

She slept a lot longer than she had planned because she was awoken to the sounds of the girls talking quietly around her. Her eyes slit slowly focusing on the girls around her. Faith, one of the intruding voices. She smacked her forehead inwardly and sat up to join the group.

"Good morning B."

Faith sent her a sly smile and gestured to the girls wardrobe choice. Buffy looked down at what Faith was motioning to. Oh fuck me. Seriously. She'd forgotten that almost everything she was currently wearing was Faiths'. She threw Faith a giant fake smile.

"It's been really hot up there, and all I packed were sweats."

Rona raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at the two of them. Faith just shrugged and pulled her sprawled out body off the chair she was sitting on and was gone. Buffy signed. This is going to be harder than it seemed in her scenarios.

"Well girls, I guess I should go find myself a room."

* * *

><p>Rona again shot her a thoughtful glance. She went in search of a room that was just far enough away from everyone else but not as secluded as she'd been in Faith's room. Once she'd decided that she'd found the acceptable room she made her way to the small bathroom. She started the shower and let the room fill with steam before getting in. She leaned herself up again the cold tiled walls and let the scalding water wash over her subconsciously trying to drown herself in the waterfall before her. She sunk down to the tub and let the water beat down on her chest. She tried to convince her mind to think of anything but the new situation before her. But as her heart burst with fear and frustration at timing, it simultaneously melted with excitement that Faith was in fact finally here. All her chasing could stop, but only to start a new chase. The one that would lead her to convincing herself she was strong enough to tell Faith of her feelings, and be able to accept the outcome if Faith didn't return them. Or better yet, be strong enough to face life if Faith did indeed feel the same for her.<p>

She convinced herself to turn off the water, seeing as she was completely pruney at this point. Once the water was off she could still hear it running. She was confused momentarily until she noticed from the window that it was raining. She curled up on the bed that was no where near as comfortable as Faith's had been. She laid in her towel and listened to the rain fall. How was she going to do this. There was a knock on her door. No one knew she was up here. She wrapped herself up in the comforter and answered the door. Of course. Who else would it be.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

Faith leaned on the door frame looking down at her shoes.

"uh, yeah."

She motioned her to come in and placed herself on the bed allowing Faith to sit beside her.

"I'm ya know."

Buffy looked at her slightly confused. What was she apologizing for?

"For what?"

"For whatever it is I did to you. To make you hate everything so much. I heard what you were saying last night. I was just gonna leave until I heard you say '_fuck you Faith', then I kinda figured I'd just come in."_

Buffy didn't know how to respond to what Faith was saying. She felt uncomfortable having the her this close to her. Saying something that she'd rarely heard come from Faith's lips, and to top everything off she was naked.

"I was just in a bad mood, and I was ranting. You didn't do anything."

"Ha, well ya could have fooled me last night since you said Fuck me the most! But hey, no big. So what are your plans for today?"

"I hadn't really made any yet."

"Cool. Well get some clothes on and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get ready and meet me downstairs."

* * *

><p>With that she left the room. Buffy got dressed faster than she ever had in her life. When she met Faith downstairs, the dark haired girl was wielding Buffy's car keys.<p>

"How'd you? Never mind." She rolled her eyes, she didn't need to ask Faith had her ways.

"Ya ready kid?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Just us. Come on lets get outta here."

Buffy found it strange that no one asked where Faith had been, or why she'd left. No one seemed to mind that she just came and went and no one made a big fuss when she did get back. Maybe Faith had found the perfect remedy for feeling invisible, which was to be just that…invisible.

* * *

><p>"Ya ever been to Fresno?"<p>

"Wait what? Faith we're not going to Fresno!"

"No, we're not. I was just asking if you'd been there. We're actually just going to the Glendale Galleria."

Buffy smiled at the girl driving her car and shook her head before settling in more relaxed in her seat.

"What's at the Glendale Galleria?"

"Well, it's not really the Galleria so much as it is the hiding places that the Galleria gives us."

"What do you mean hiding place?"

"You'll just have to see. Stop asking so many questions. Smoke?"

She held out a half empty pack of cigarettes offering them up to Buffy. For a minute Buffy widened her nostrils in discussed, then thought about it a bit longer and removed one from the pack. Why not, no one was looking at her a role model anymore. She could live a little, have some vices. One drag later and several minutes of uncontrolled coughing, she'd decided maybe she could find a difference vice and tossed the lit cigarette into the ash tray. There had been no small talk during the drive, but it didn't seem to matter. There was a comfortable silence. They'd trade a glance here and there, a smile or smirk.

Faith parked in the structure and they were now riding the escalators to the ground floor. Once outside the area was more bussling with life than Buffy'd imagined somewhere Faith would go. Faith took her hand and sent electricity shooting through her fingertips. She was being pulled through the crowds and across an open grassy area. Faith stopped and looked around at the people before ducking into an alley between two store fronts. She led Buffy through the narrow hallways of what she guess was the fire escape route for the whole line of stores. They stopped in front of latter that no doubt led to the rooftop. Faith scaled the latter like it was nothing. Not wanting to let on that she was skeptical Buffy to climbed the latter with ease. At first glance the roof looked like any roof might, but upon further observation Buffy saw why Faith had brought her here. There was a small building located in a far corner. Faith took out a little key and unlocked the door to the small space. Once inside she saw a small love seat a TV and a wall full of books. She could see why Faith would come here not so much for the interior, but the view from the window was absolutely stunning. You could see the whole city from here.

"Beautiful."

"What was that?"

Buffy didn't know she was talking out loud.

"The view, it's beautiful."

"Yeah."

"So, why'd you bring me here."

Faith paced a little. Before stopping and sitting at one end of the couch.

"G-man told me you've been a little, down I guess. Said you seemed like you could use some slayer face time. Ya know chattin it up with someone who can understand where you're coming from."

Buffy cursed Giles, and thanked him at the same time. Well I guess that settles how I'll get time to talk to her.

"Oh, yeah I, I suppose."

"Well, I'm here for you to talk to if you need it B."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if Faith had completely forgotten everything that had happened between them in the past. Buffy didn't know if that was bad or good. Faith was sitting beside her telling her that she could confide in her and that she was here for her. What was the world coming to? Faith and Buffy on speaking terms, well at least for the moment. That is until she could get up the nerve to tell Faith exactly what she really did need to talk to her about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you guys are thinking for how Buffy should tell Faith about her feelings. I've got some ideas, but I'm kinda at a loss on how to set the whole thing up.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been forever. I've been working a lot and also started writing some Glee Fanfic...So I kinda put this on the back burner. I promise to write some more a lot quicker than it has been. But until then I apologize at how short this chapter is. Think of it as a half a chapter...while I get the rest sorted out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You know B, the heart works in mysterious ways."<p>

"Really? I always thought that was God, or was it Santa Clause? Well either way. I'm aware that there is no rhyme or reason to the way our hearts work. But why does he have to still love me?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You guys have always had this sort of, unspoken thing. Well not entirely unspoken. In fact I think it's too spoken of. I'm actually sort of sick of it being spoken of."

She stole a glance at Buffy who looked a little crestfallen at the bluntness that is Faith.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry Buff, I didn't mean you uh talking about it now. I meant hearing it from him. Every time I try to talk to him about something going on with me, somehow your name ends up in his side of the conversation one way or another."

Buffy wanted to feel something next to perhaps happiness at the thought of them talking about her, but instead it just furthered her distain for what Angel was now telling everyone about.

"I just don't know how to make him understand that I'm not interested anymore."

Faith narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl.

"Why not? New guy?"

"No!"

Buffy answered a little faster and a little louder than she had intended to.

"Ok. Got it. No need to scream."

A gentle smile forming letting Buffy know she was playing. Buffy wanted to be able to tell Faith that there was certainly not any new guy. That she in fact did find someone new, or rather someone old but seen in new light. Instead she settled on creating more small talk and listening to the rain tap on the tin roof of the Faith's small building.

"Do you want to just like watch a movie. I know it's not all that exciting but it's at least something to do on a rainy day and there's not a single baby slayer in sight to talk through all the good parts?"

Buffy momentarily reminisced about movie nights between Willow, Xander and herself back in high school. She'd always loved watching old movies and getting lost in the simplicity of them.

"Sure, I'll let you pick seeing as it's you're collection of old tapes not mine."

A gingered smile spread across her lips in a way that if Faith didn't know any better could have been mistaken for seductive. The movie was chosen and the two slayers settled onto either side of the small couch settling in ready for their millionth viewing of "My Fair Lady".

"Faith, I really didn't picture you as someone who would watch old Hepburn movies."

Faith laughed and smacked Buffy playfully.

"Are you kidding me. Audrey is totally hot! Of course I'd watch this."

Faith continued a slight laugh waiting for the opening credits. Leaving a bewildered Buffy to run through what was just said. HOT?

Time had flown by and the girls were already on their 3rd movie when Faith realized that Buffy had drifted to sleep somewhere in between "The Birds" and "Some Like it Hot". She decided not to wake the poor sleeping blonde and give her at least until the rain stopped to sleep. Deeply interested in the film at hand Faith didn't notice until it was already happening that Buffy's head had found it's way to her shoulder. Faith's conscience was filled with the scent of Buffy's freshly washed hair. She smelled remarkable. I'll have to find out what shampoo she uses. She then gently shoved the girl back into her respective side of the couch before getting up and taking her smokes with her out of the dry room and into the cold.

When Buffy woke up she felt the absence of Faith and a twinge of sadness at the feeling of being abandoned by the other girl. It wasn't until she could see Faith from the window that her sadness was completely replaced with the feeling of anxiousness. Look at where I am, look at who I'm with. I'm on top of the world, with no one here to interrupt of judge me for what I want to say. No one can see me, so why am I still so afraid and unable to say what I came here to say. She took a second look at the raven haired girl holding a dimly lit cigarette trying disparately to avoid the rain drops.

"I…love you, Faith." She said it more as a question than a confession. Faith turned to look in through the window her eyes meeting Buffy's now fear stricken ones. There was no way that she heard her, but the heat still made it's way up from Buffy's heart to rest on her pale cheeks turning them bright red. Oh my god if this is what it's like when she just catches me off guard how am I ever supposed to utter those words straight to her face. The two girls once again locked eyes, "I love you." She said again in a lower almost inaudible whisper. She turned away as the girl squinted her eyes as if to say "Hey dummy I can't hear you through walls wait till I come back inside" Buffy smacked herself on the forehead. This may take a while longer for me to do than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, I worked on this fast and tried to make it longer and hopefully more entertaining than the last little bit. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As if by some impeccable doomy good timing, just as Faith's rough palm reached for the smooth cool metal doorknob the earth around the two girls began to rumble out of control. Faith flung the door to her little safe haven open revealing a rather confused looking Buffy.<p>

"What the sweet baby Jesus is happening."

"It would seem as though we're having an earthquake B." Faith shouted over the interrupting sounds of people yelling below them and the anything but stifled shaking buildings. The girls sprung from their spots scaling the ladder that had led them to their rooftop home away from home deciding to forego trying to attain their car in the hubbub surrounding them. They ran with the speed only a slayer could muster to the direction of the Hotel.

* * *

><p>Several long minutes and a few mumbled complaints from Faith's smoke stricken lungs later they ran quite out of breath into the lobby meeting a bewildered Giles and the rest of the Slayerettes. Buffy taking into account that Angel was no where in sight.<p>

"Giles, what's happening? This doesn't feel like your run of the mil west coast rumble if I do say so myself." Faith said still trying to hush her wheezing lungs. He placed his phone back into the front pocket of his tweeds and shakily made his way to the girls.

"Well from what Willow is saying it's not just here. For as far as Oregon there are small quakes occurring." Buffy's eyes grew wider than usual. "She said she's working on a travel spell to get Kennedy, Xander, Dawn and herself here as soon as possible. I believe it has something to do with the happenings in San Francisco I mentioned." Faith looked between the two a little confused, having not been entirely filled in about that whole ordeal. Not paying it much mind seeing as that was quite common.

"Well, good I guess. What do we do until then. Just get a good case of shaken baby syndrome? " Faith quirked a smile at the side of her mouth. This new Buffy she'd been introduced to since her return was far more witty and full of quips than the old B she knew. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't the slightest bit intrigued.

Out of no where Angel came busting through the front doors. "Hey, Um I don't know the full extent of what's going on but there are demons everywhere. Spilling out of their hidey holes and making their way East. Any ideas Giles?" Once again a look of why me spread across Giles face. Everyone eyes now blaring into him. The quaking just as suddenly as it started ceased. Everyone looked around as if to see what was the cause to its abrupt end.

"Well. I don't know exactly what's going on. As I'm not sure everyone is stunned by. I don't always have the answers here. But I've looked into it some more and I do believe that we are dealing with a demon known as Quarantak."

Buffy shot him a look as if to say 'Really' these guys need to start coming up with some more menacing or at least fear striking names. How could anyone run screaming in fear of you if that can't even pronounce the name they're supposed to be screaming.

"Willow said that he's been collecting the soles of humans by making false deals in trade for their soles as an offering." Unbelievable Angel thought. How quickly a human is to give up their own sole in hopes of something greater. Pitiful. "She also said that he's going to use said soles to open a portal between our world and his. Creating a tear in the surface of our two realities letting in his superior race and par usual take over our world."

"So…what you're saying then is just a typical Wednesday?" Faith said with anything but enthusiasm. "Can't these fuckers come up with some new material. I mean shit…tear a hole in our reality. Superior race. It's all been done G. Are we sure this is even all that serious. It all just feels so mid 90's high school battley to me." Buffy couldn't suppress her giggles, Faith had a point.

Giles didn't find it nearly as amusing as he shot her a glare of disapproval.

"Look, I know that this can be rather daunting for two well ripened slayers, such as yourselves. And if the two of you would like to sit this out to I don't know, wander off and get lost in your brooding then by all means, please go right ahead. But the rest of us are going to do what we always do. Protect and serve." Again Buffy tried to stifle a giggle. He was being uncharacteristically serious but protect and serve. Come on that was too mall cop even for him. "You know Buffy you may not have chosen all this and I know that we've been over this time and time again. I'm not going to force you to battle anymore, same goes for you Faith. You girls have put your lives on the line many times and I can fully and justly understand your reasons for being less than zealous." He went to continue when Faith grew stern and interrupted his spiel.

"Hey, chill G-man. You know were going to help. I get why you'd go all captain my captain on me. But cut B some slack for once. If she doesn't want to throw herself into another apocalypse don't make her feel guilty for it."

"Well now I can't help but feel guilt. Of course I'm going. Are you kidding me I'm been wanting to slay something bigger than spiders for a while now. I just want to know what we're up against. And Giles you know as well as I do, that at this point in the game these Demons and their threats are easier to laugh at then trip about."

* * *

><p>The group collectively sighed when Willow poofed in. The room was getting to chatty and too heavy for most of the people involved. Mainly Angel who was finding it harder to ignore the looks between Buffy and his friend Faith.<p>

"Willow, oh thank god!" Rona made her way up to Willow engulfing her in a wholesome hug. "Just in the knick of time. You just missed our go team speech." Willow looked around at the group before her getting that touchy feeling gooey face she gets right before she lunges into a heartfelt Willow babble. Before she could open her mouth, Faith placed a long finger to the gingers lips.

"No need. Red. Just tell us of our big bad and lets go kick it's slimy ass." Willow cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is it slimy?"

A couple hours later the entire group had formulated a plan of action. Leaving Giles, Willow and Dawn on the magical front. Angel and Xander going ahead to San Francisco to procure as many demons as he could to rustle up some more info. Kennedy, Faith and Buffy all taking groups of mini slayers to be sent by Will to 3 separate locations in SF. Creating a slayer barrier between Quarantak and the rest of globe.

Willow had each group stand in a circle while she and Dawn simultaneously chanted the spell. Kennedy and her group were the first up. Willow blowing Kennedy a kiss before they immaculately vanished from the room. Faith went next. Buffy sent her a look praying it wouldn't be the last, which Willow caught almost instantly. After Faith and her posse disappeared Willow grabbed Buffy by the wrist while her coupling of girls made their way to the circle.

"Hey you. Look at me. I saw that look you gave Ms. 5 by 5. So help me if we all survive yet another one of these hell coming to earth situations, you're telling me all the details and what exactly that little look meant."

"Yes mom." and with that she side stepped into the circle her own sister sending her to her awaiting doom on the other side.

* * *

><p>Buffy emerged from the magical circle on the other side seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She inwardly noted that when traveling she should always go by magic circle. It was loads cheaper and tons faster.<p>

"Well…nothing seems to be." FIRE BALL….

"Spoke too soon didn't ya Buff."

"Shut up Rona, and duck." Out of thin air Fire balls started to shoot from all directions at the girls. The mask of calm that the city had been wearing suddenly started to drip from existence revealing it's true to form very hell dimension reality. "Shit." Was all Buffy could manage to say.

They had a plan, and she knew all too well that sometimes even the most well formulated plans didn't work. So she had her team do what Buffy knew how to do best and that was to wing it. They sprouted out and started attacking anything and everything that came within range. A large wrinkly demon came barreling down at her. She jumped side kicking the thing square in it's big ugly face. In it's place several more made their way up to her. Twirling around kicking them all in the chest knocking them as far from her as she could, she kept this pace going. She saw in the distance Kennedy and her group. Clearly Willow didn't spread them out as far as she'd thought.

Demons and slayers intermixing colliding with each other in a fury of kicks and punches. Several girls using make shift weapons like parts of fallen buildings and any other debris they could grab in an instant. Buffy made her way from the chaos as usual in hunt of the one causing all this mess. A building tightly guarded by more wrinkle infested beasts caught her eye. That must be where Crayon Attack er whatever he calls himself is posted.

The herd of guard demons looked on in boredom at the slayers battling it out with some of their cohorts. They laugh at a few fallen members from each side. Battle was just a game to these guys. It was a spectator sport almost for the guards. "Hey grandpa, ever heard of Botox?" A breathy voice sounded in front of them. A small blonde hastily approaching. Their once amused eyes turning a more worried shape. A 2 by 4 colliding with the firsts skull causing him to collapse into the other, both crashing violently to the ground. She finished them off by snapping each neck. Silently making short work of the other 4 on guard.

* * *

><p>Inside the crumbling building Buffy didn't have to go far before she could smell what she was looking for. In her time she'd come across an onslaught of different breeds and forms of demons. All with different looks and all with distinctly different smells. This one was not different expect perhaps the slightest bit more repulsively scented. She was afraid of breathing through her mouth in fear of tasting the stench. She followed her nose to a large black metal door with an unknown symbol carved haphazardly in its surface. Without hesitation wanting to get this shit done and over with as soon and possible, seeing as how Buffy had bigger emotional demons to slay. She didn't have time to dick around with another unjust potential take over the world plan, she kicked the heavy door in like it was made of cheap sheet metal.<p>

Her triumph quickly hushed by the sight before her. Hovering over the object of her affection was none other than the enormous mutant she was hunting. Staring at Faith with an evil leering smile and a dagger just as big to match his size. He shot Buffy an instant glare and before she had any say in the matter his razor sharp weapon driving itself deep into Faiths abdomen. Causing both girls to cry out in utter disbelief and shear pain.

Watching Faith writhe in pain made Buffy's stomach turn at the thought of both what Faith must be feeling and at what she'd feel if she had to lose her at the hands of this pathetic excuse for evil. She quickly scanned the room for something that could measure up as a weapon against this towering foe. Finding a hard metal beam that had fallen during one of the quakes. At first the weight of it was almost too much for her drained body but taking a second glance at Faith's helpless figure laying limply on the dusty ground gave her more than her usual strength. Trudging passed the fallen room before her, using some of the planks as stepping stones to get her above the menace she carried the beam with her, a drive in her she hadn't felt in a while.

Hearing it's heartless cackle at her efforts she felt a new found rage well up inside her. She made a running leap off the highest spot she could reach. Turning her beam into a giant spear lunging it pointy end down, and burying it as far into her enemies head till it came out the other end of his torso. An ear shattering growl escaping it's drooling lips. Sending him into a whirlwind of random tossing. Swinging it's limbs from side to side, flailing blindly with it's dagger in hopes of hitting something it could harm in the process. Buffy averting any and all effort from her sizably larger counterpart. She tore her way above him once again gripping with both hands onto the metal piece lodged in his cranium ripping it out without haste. As briskly as she'd plunged it in, and pulled it back out, she forcibly wedged in angrily inside him several more times. Stabbing unabashedly yelling and grunting with every move. Well after her foe had fallen Buffy continued to dig her blade in and out randomly, yelling and crying until she was intervened by a soft hand on her shoulder. Slowly coming back to her scenes and steadying her breathing she let the bloody metal fall to the floor next to Quarantak. Looking up to meet a worried Kennedy staring at her.

"Buffy. Uh, you ok?" Their intense glares matching the others. A silent understanding between the two of them was made when Kennedy followed Buffy's eyes to rest on their fellow slayer still holding herself in pain on the cold tile. They could hear the battle outside continuing. Unlike vampires once you defeat the leader it doesn't mean his followers stop trying. That was something Buffy had always notice where Vamps lacked in loyalty demons certainly did not. Kennedy swooped up the dark slayer in her strong capable arms leading the two other girl from the barely standing wreckage their deceased fiend had claimed as a lair. Once out in the open in a much less rowdy part of the city Kennedy gently placed Faith's unconscious body on a soft surface. She carefully tore open Faith's tank top, revealing the deep bloody wound still pumping fresh blood from its surface. Buffy winced at the sight. She couldn't hold back the tears, feeling completely helpless at the sight.

"We gotta get out of her Buff. There's nothing I can do for her, especially here. But Willow or Dawn can probably muster something back home." She announced aloud the incantation that would return them to the security of their LA home. The sight that greeted the two magical girls took both of their breaths away. They were all used to losing some in the bustle of it all, and none of them were new to post battle wound wrapping. But never had one looked so…ick.

Willow made quick work in looking up some sort of healing spell. As the rest of the group slowly but surely made their way back to the hotel. Xander and Angel coming in last. Giles was at the computer looking for something that could help and that might not be found in one of Willow's books. She found one that wouldn't completely heal but could at least maintain the bleeding buying them some more time. They took Faith to the closest room with a bed, and set her up there to rest. Buffy never once leaving her side.

The older of the scoobies gathered in Faith's temporary residence after the younger slayers had all gone off to bed.

"She should be ok for now while I look for something stronger. I've put a block on the bleeding and did a spell to ease some of the pain while she sleeps." Willow placed a loving hand on her best friends knee. "She'll be ok Buff." Buffy just looked at her with a questioning gaze. Giles and Xander spoke of times before when they'd gather in the old library to take inventory of everyone's cuts and scrapes. This moment being a sad reminder of years passed. Each of them wearing some form of bandage from the recent battle. In time everyone had made their exit and headed to their respected rooms. All aside from Buffy who stayed behind staying posted at Faith's side. Watching in both worry and hope all through the night that Faith's eyes would flutter open and assure her that it was nothing but a little scrape.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think... :)<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...so this is going to be the final chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long and that this ending may be kinda "lack-luster" buuut I've kinda lost interest in this story. I've started working on some other things which I'm a lot more dedicated to, seeing as I didn't start them years ago hahaha. Well anyway. I hope you guys read and enjoy my new projects, soon to be published!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Buffy woke to the sound of Willow talking quietly to Kennedy about what had happened the day prior.<p>

"I honestly don't know what I can do for her Ken…I mean, in a weird kind of way she was injured by natural causes, so ya know there's that whole magic can't help sorta thing."

"Ok, buuuut there's also that whole slayer deal Will…can't you just I don't know speed up the healing process and like fill up that cavernous hole? There's gotta be something you can do. I've seen you cast crazier spells in the past Wills."

Willow took a deep breath through her nose and threaded her eyebrows.

"Well…I did find something, nothing big but it might help a little. I guess it can't hurt and you're right about slayer healing the hole is already a lot smaller than yesterday."

"Do it!"

Buffy surprised the two girls with her command, seeing as they had assumed she was deep in slayer slumber.

"Whatever it is. However big or small the help is…just do it!"

With that Buffy took off to the bathroom. She didn't want to let Willow and Kennedy see the complete lack of control she had in her worrying. Buffy sat on the edge of the bathtub her head resting solemnly in her hands. She stared at the knobs on the cabinets beneath the sink making faces out of the wood grain patterns. Trying to focus on anything but what may or may not be working on fixing Faith right now. She let her body slink down into the tub. The porcelain walls becoming a shelter from her thoughts. She let the cold against her skin block out whatever tangent of concern she was about to slip into.

Several moments later she heard the door to the room open then close. Assuming whatever Willow had done was now over, she made her way from her bathtub barricade to see how Faith was doing.

* * *

><p>Behind the door she found Faith still laying unconscious in her bed. A heavy sigh escaped from her lungs. She reclaimed her seat next to the object of her affection. Faith looked so small for the first time to Buffy. She was always so much stronger than her, emotionless. Or so she tried to make herself seem that way. Just seeing Faith in this state made her feel sick to her stomach. Granted several years ago she'd have been the one to place Faith in this situation. But after having discovered her repressed feelings for the other girl, she couldn't even think about the things she'd done to her without feeling invisible daggers of guilt plunge into her chest.<p>

"I can't keep this in anymore Faith."

At first she hadn't realized she'd spoken it out loud, but given the other girls anything but alert state, she decided why bother silencing her thoughts, when she could finally just vocalize them.

"Why'd you have to go and get all friendly with that stupid demons weapon. Damn it Faith. You're always going and doing the worst possible thing. You just don't care do you! You always just go for it, head on…no thought process, just jump in with both feet. You're so fucking frustrating! I come all this way to tell you something and now here you are, all full of holes and totally out of it. Well why wouldn't you be. This is always how it works for me isn't it."

She let her hand run across the bandaged torso. Tracing the identical wound she'd given the darker girl several years before. She pulled her hand back trying to suppress the memory back. A few ghost tears slipped from her lids before she knew to wipe them away.

"Why can't you just wake up! Why can't you just bounce back like always. Why can't you just be

invincible like usual. You didn't die when I wanted you to, it's just like you to go and do it now."

She stood and began pacing. Running her fingers through her hair. Her mind was roaming wildly through all her feelings and all the thoughts she'd been having over the passed months. It was just like Faith to go and get herself into this kind of predicament before Buffy could even muster up the nerve to confess herself.

"Goddammit Faith you can't die! I need you! I- I love you! Uggggggh!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to die for you to finally admit it."

Buffy's head snapped around almost fast enough to cause it to pop off the neck it was resting on. Her eyes met with a groggy looking Faith with her signature smirk gracing her lips.

"But that seems to be a quality to look for in a relationship."

Buffy flung herself on top of Faith, disregarding the pain that her weight must have caused to the still very much injured girl. She covered Faith's face in small kisses, before looking up into Faith's eyes.

The dark slayers arms snaked their way around Buffy's small body holding her into herself. She let the pain she was in melt away by focusing on the girl that filled her unconscious dreams.

"You know I heard you the other day."

"What do you mean."

"When we were on the roof and you said you loved me, while I was outside."

"WHAT! HOW!"

"Are you serious B? Even if it weren't for the slayer hearing, try the fact that the walls of that "shack" aren't exactly steel."

"Oh, My…G…"

Buffy's embarrassment was cut short when Faith pressed her lips to her own assuring her that her feelings weren't one sided. Buffy slipped into nirvana, the taste of Faith's lips being something she'd only since dreamed of, now becoming a reality.

"If it makes you turn less red, I love you too."

It didn't help Buffy's light complexion turning a very sunburn shine. Faith couldn't help but smile at the sight. The girls were too wrapped up in each other and the euphoria of it all to realize the small ginger headed witch standing in the doorway. Willow waved her own girlfriend in the direction of the room. Kennedy catching sight of her slayer sisters and being less then able to contain herself than her girlfriend she burst into laughter. Willow jammed an elbow into Kennedy's ribs.

"What? I can't help it! It's about fucking time."

With the statement Faith sent a thin middle finger in the younger girls direction, Buffy still too engulfed in Faith to notice anyone else was even in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys...again hope you read the new stuff I'm working on! Reviews of this story are very welcome I'd like to know what you guys think I should work on...(other than not getting distracted and losing interest in my own stories) ;)<strong>


End file.
